worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ideas for fanfictions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 01:57, January 25, 2012 Awesome :) are you a boy? Getsuga Tenshō 02:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Coolieo, I am too :) Getsuga Tenshō 22:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ducky I saw your making some pages and thats awesome, but dont forget to but categorys on them and links on your user page :) Getsuga Tenshō 23:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and dont forgot your siggie :) Getsuga Tenshō 23:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ducky, Where you the one who voted for Wildstorm23 on the Main page? Acorn&Lily 21:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Whats up with the captial NO? I was just wondering, no need to get so hyper :/ Acorn&Lily 00:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Its fine, I was just wondering..and fuss LOL XD Acorn&Lily 23:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ducky, I might be leaving the wiki, but I'm not sure. Bloody's leaving surprised me, and I need time to figure out if I want to still be a part of this wiki. I'm a part of two other writing wikis and I'm not sure if I'll have time to write here. I'll let you know what my final decision is when I make it. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll gladly rejoin. THANK YOU for changing that rule. I felt it was really unfair and it caused too many issues (I know I'm not the first person to stand up about it, Dead did too) And sure, I'll be an admin/rollback/chatmod. I have more time on Wikia now that I've finished moving (which took forever xD). I'll be more active now as I'll have much more time to write fanfictions. Thank you for this good opportunity, Ducky x3 ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 20:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I might just stay active... depends on if I get an idea. I have a few, but no good way to write them. One is a totally original story, are those allowed? 20:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Faaaantastic :D Thanks again, you'll be a great leader ;) 20:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay.Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Rules? Are rules being reverted, then? Are both the Rules and WOFW_Policy_Page applicable to this wiki? Or are they remnants of the change? IS there anything else we should know about? Genius Guy #445 (talk) 23:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem, but I still have to finish the categories part :/. Also I added a new story rating, Extreme. I hope that you would accept it as a story rating, but if not, that's okay. If not, then I'll have to say goodbye to my newest story Dx Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 13:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks! I'll try to work extra hard on this wiki to make up for the incidents that have occured xD ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 22:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) K. I think I need a siggie, so I'm going to go make one. I'm working on my first "permanent" fanfiction {Snow Stained in Scarlet) and I like how it's turning out x3 ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 22:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) YUNO? I saw you made Vi an admin, but didn't make me one. I got 100% support on the RFAR and I've been helping out. Is it because you forgot because you were to busy? Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 01:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind Duck. Vi told me to look at her talkpage about it. I don't check others talkpages, unless I feel there's a need to. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 01:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ducky, I've decided I'm going to leave this wiki. I'm too busy to write on here, as well as all the other wikis I'm a part of. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 15:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I decided to stay. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Can I be a chat/rollback instead? I don't care if I'm not an administer. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 06:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you on warrior clan fanfiction wiki? 18:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm Fine No, I'm not made at all Duck. Sure I might have been a little disappointed, but not being an admin is nothing to make a huge fuss over right? Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Sorry for not being active for a while. I was in Canada! :D Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Why am I banned from chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 01:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you please unban me from chat? Vi wont even tell me why I am banned, and I havent broken either of the two rules for the chat policy (and even if I did, I'd have to do it twice to recieve a ban) so chat you talk to her and unban me? I haven't even been on chat since I left.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 21:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I voted. I like you siggie, where did you get the white flag part? Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 23:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You told me to inform you when he went at me again. My blog, your comment. Go and look ahead. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 16:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Fan Fictions Hey Duck: Is it alright if I add some fictional game content, based-on another game series. I don't care what Bloody says, fan fictions can include games based-off an actual series. Anyways, I was wondering if I could add it. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ummmmmm Is this wiki still alive??? I've been editing for the last two days and no one else has come on.... so it's a little doubtful for me.... [[User:SpoofDarklion44|''For all I'm worth,]][[User talk:SpoofDarklion44|''Spectrobes is awesome.]] Idea for background I don't know if you're interested, but I have an idea for a more professional looking background. It would be the inside of a book with one half encompassing the reading area of a wiki page and the middle within the right column. Perhaps resting on a table, with a WoFW pencil/pen/quill to the left of the book? The rest of the picture fading out to look artistic at any zoom level. Perhaps because of my personal designer taste, I don't agree with the theme, I think the logo looks poorly done and the favicon could use an update. I think the logo is too unclear, the theme has too bright a lime green, the background makes the text on the page harder to read. And you could say "Well, f*** you too." Indeed, I'm not an admin, and I've barely been here at all. But I think my work on the Game Ideas wiki shows my work fairly well. I think this place could attract more if it looked a bit more together. Maybe I'm wrong. My proposal is a new background that you will be able to preview before changing over. That way a theme would match. Let me know what you think. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 02:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) O-kay. Then who should I talk to about this? Genius Guy #445 (talk) 21:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) oh. Do you think she would be open to it? Genius Guy #445 (talk) 21:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC)